disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
|image=Vanessa.jpg |caption= |gender=Female |genderprogram= |age= 16 |nationality=Druelsesteinien-American |hometown=Danville |born= June 15, 1993 (Birthday: Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!) |created= |profession= |band= |pband= |affiliations= |parents=Heinz Doofenshmirtz(father) Charlene Doofenshmirtz (mother) |creator= Heinz and Charlene Doofensmirtz |stepparents= |siblings= |stepsiblings= |grandparents= |children= Amanda Johnson |spouses= Ferb Fletcher (2010-present) |pets= |other_1=Uncle |other1=Roger Doofenshmirtz |other_2= |other2= |first="The Magnificent Few" |voice=Olivia Olson |video= }} Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Olivia Olson) is the daughter of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Charlene Doofenshmirtz. She was born on June 15th (Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!). Personality Vanessa is very sarcastic and generally acts like a normal teenager. She cares about her reputation when her clothing gets switched with Candace's in Hail Doofania!. Vanessa has always hung out with the "goth" crowd, as seen in her childhood photos and her group of friends (Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!). Relationships Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Vanessa does not approve of her father's evil schemes, but she reluctantly helps him anyway. She generally watches on when Perry the Platypus escapes and doesn't do anything to stop him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is under the impression that she has an interest in the "family business". When Dr. Doofenshmirtz introduces her as his "assistant" to Perry, Vanessa throws on earbuds to listen to her iPod, ignoring them both. Towards the end of the episode, she isn't impressed that her father installed a self-destruct button on his latest contraption. She declares, "I am so out of here, this is the worst 'bring your daughter to work day' ever!". Vanessa is familiar with technology, as she is able to use the escape pod to flee from her father's evil hideout. (The Magnificent Few). As seen in I Scream,You Scream and Hail Doofania!, Vanessa is determined to prove that he is evil. She is also embarrassed when Dr. Doofenshmirtz throws her a childish birthday party and invites all of her friends without her permission. (Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!). Despite her annoyance towards her father, Vanessa does appreciate what he does for her. Roger Doofenshmirtz Unlike her dad, she actually likes her "Uncle Roger". (Tree to Get Ready) Charlene Doofenshmirtz Vanessa is constantly trying to prove to her mother that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is evil. Charlene dismisses Vanessa, usually by reassuring her that no one's evil. It appears that she spends more time with Charlene since Vanessa is not featured in many episodes. (I Scream, You Scream, Hail Doofania!). Johnny Johnny is a boy that Vanessa has a crush on. It is unknown if they are dating.("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Lacy Lacy is a friend that Vanessa talks on the phone with while she is wearing Candace's clothes . Although not stated, she might be a goth version of Stacy based on how Vanessa talked with her that day Perry The Platypus Vanessa displays mixed reactions towards Perry, ranging from indifference to thanking him for helping her father decorate her birthday party. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Candace Flynn Vanessa and Candace are friends, the two have rarely interacted yet still took part in musical numbers Busted (song) and helped each other out. Ferb Fletcher Vanessa has no knowledge of Ferb. She distracted him when they were both picking up blueprints. Ferb's "crush" on her has been mentioned in only one other episode. (I Scream, You Scream),The Chronicles of Meap. Background Information Appearances and References *The Magnificent Few *I Scream, You Scream *S'Winter (Speaking Cameo) *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Tree to Get Ready *Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. (Mention) *Hail Doofania! *The Chronicles of Meap (Cameo) *Vanessasary Roughness *Night of the Living Pharmacists External links * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz @ Animated Lust Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb